Rosetail
by Kyniska
Summary: Have any of you ever thought about Rosetail? The elder that died in the first book protecting the kits? Well I wrote a story about how she felt about Firepaw entering the Clan and about how she died.First fic so it might be really bad. Review and tell me
1. Chapter 1

Rosetail

My name is Rosetail. This is my story. I was the second oldest of the ThunderClan elders when young Firepaw was accepted into the Clan. I barely glimpsed the young apprentice but I heard his story many times. I had just recovered from a bout of whitecough and Spotttedleaf had confined me to the elders den until my lunges had settled so I missed his naming ceremony. At first I was furious at a kittypet being accepted into the Clan but I knew our needs for warriors and I also knew Bluestar would have thought about the decision before she made it. I was asleep when Firepaw came to take a mouse from our pile. After that I was ill with throatache and couldn't leave Spottedleaf's den. I only saw Firepaw come in to get herbs for that piece of _foxdung,_ Yellowfang. I was so angry at Firepaw for bringing that mound of fur into the Clan. Of course I discovered later that Yellowfang was no traitor when I was in StarClan but at the time she was just a ShadowClan traitor to me. The throatache took my voice away so I couldn't speak to Firepaw about what he had done. When I heard about Brokenstar's demands for hunting rights I was furious. I wanted to go to Bluestar and tell her that on no account was she to let ShadowClan hunt in our territory, no matter the cost. She is my daughter after all. But Spottedleaf said my throat was too contagious for me to go near other cats. I eventually agreed. Just when I had recovered from the throatache Bluestar, Tigerclaw, and the three apprentices Ravenpaw, Graypaw, and Firepaw set off for the Moonstone. I was sleeping peacefully in my den when I heard loud yowls from outside. I opened my eyes quickly. The den was empty and the scent of ShadowClan hung thick in the air. I bared my teeth. How dare they invade our hunting grounds? I sprang out of the den, ready to fight, then jumped back. ShadowClan warriors were pouring into the camp and there was no sign of Bluestar or Tigerclaw. Suddenly a battle-cry ran through the air and five cats ran into the clearing. It was Bluestar and Tigerclaw with the three apprentices. They were back! I breathed a sigh of relief. Then a strange movement caught my eye. Blackfoot, the ShadowClan deputy was creeping silently towards the nursery. No cat noticed him. I leaped out of the elders den and ran towards the nursery. I turned to face Blackfoot. He gave a cry and jumped at me. For a moment my sight was obscured by his body, but then I got a glimpse of Firepaw staring at us. I tried to yowl for help but my throat had closed up in the excitement. Blackfoot bit down in my neck. Blood dripped down my flanks and I flailed, trying to escape his grip but he held fast. My breath was fading and I couldn't see anyone coming to help. Suddenly Yellowfang came forward. She tried to lift Blackfoot of me but he flung her into he nursery wall. Then he turned and ran after her. I knew I was dying and so did he. He didn't need to waste time on an old cat like me. I tried to breath, my voice rasping with every mouthful of air I managed to scarf down. Then Bluestar was there at my side."Mother!" she yowled but no one heard her. I stared up at her eyes and murmured "Be good Blue-st-star."Those were my last words. The last I thought was _I wish I had known Firepaw better,_ and the last thing I saw was Bluestar's frantic eyes watching as I took my last breath.


	2. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE! PLEASE READ!

**Important Authors Note Please Read!**

**Okay everyone, Wildstar was asking about the rest of the story. Well I don't know if I should continue the story or not. Tell me which one of these choices you would like:**

**I leave the story as a one-shot **

**I continue it as Rosetail in StarClan**

**I continue it from Bluestar's point of view (she is Rosetail's daughter in the book)**

**Please vote and tell me what you think. I could work with a lot of different things. If you have a new idea please share it with me. Thank you! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, everyone seemed to want StarClan so that is what I'm doing. Now I'm not completely sure if all of these cats are dead at this time so if I make a mistake DONT GET MAD AT ME! We took the reading SOL today! AAHH! Okay anyway, just read the story. Warning! This may contain _slight _spoilers for my other story Fire From the Sky but read it anyway. And don't forget to post your review at the end.**

I fell into darkness. Scenes of my life flashed through my eyes. I could not see anything and yet I saw so much. I was falling, falling… I blinked. I was in a small clearing filed with cats. I blinked again. What had happened? Where was I? The last thing I remembered was Blackfoot and his claws and then Bluestar was there… Of course. My body was dead and I had come to join the ranks of StarClan. I saw Larkwing, my childhood friend who had been brutally murdered by the FireClan warrior Nightpool. I saw Mousepaw, my first apprentice who had gone of hunting and been slaughtered by a badger. I wanted to cry. These were the cats I had grown up with. I had shared so much from them and StarClan had taken them from me only to reunite us again. Only one face I didn't see. I searched the crowds but he was nowhere to be seen. Yet I was sure he should be here. He was loyal to the warrior code all his life. Then I saw him.

The warrior Greenwood, my son, stepped out of the ranks of StarClan and padded toward me.

"Rosetail. Mother. Your time with the Clans is spent. You have died in one sense but your spirit will always walk the forest. You are now part of StarClan. Though your body is broken your spirit is a noble one and may it always flourish. You have given up the name of a warrior but now you take the name of a spirit. I call you by your name here. Rosetail! Rosetail!" Many other cats took up the call and tears came to Rosetail's eyes. Her son was here and always would be. She would always have family. It may not be the Clans but it would be family. And that was all Rosetail wanted.

**Yes, I know it's very short but I just wanted to get across how much Rosetail missed her Clanmates and especially her son when they went to StarClan and how happy she is to be among them once more. Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the delay of updating. This isn't my top priority story. **

**Oh, and I keep forgetting to put this so: I don't own Warriors but I own Greenwood, Mousepaw, Larkwing… etc. Well I don't have much to say so just R&R. I GET $50 TODAY! **

Chapter Four

With Greenwood at my side I began to explore the heavens. First Greenwood led me to a small hollow with a stream running next to it, moss arranged in the corner, and the scent of prey in the air.

"This has been my home among the stars." Greenwood meowed to me as I took in the beautiful utopia. "It could be your home too if you like." Greenwood meowed shyly.

"Oh, Greenwood." I sighed and rested my head on my son's shoulder. "I'd love to live here with you." Greenwood nodded to me and padded over to the stream to take a drink.

"We dead cats don't need to eat or drink but we like to anyways." He meowed, shaking water from his whiskers. I looked at Greenwood for a long time. I wanted to remember him, savor him. In case someone took him from me again.

"Mother?" Greenwood asked with concern in his eyes. "Are you alright?" I shook my head to push away my thoughts and nodded. Greenwood smiled and continued on.

"These are the Dream-tunnels. They have many different settings. This one is the edge of the moor. When you go in you think hard of the cat you want to dream about this and you will enter their dream. Then you think what you want to happen and it will and you can tell them messages. I tried to do it once but I couldn't. It takes great concentration." Greenwood explained to me as we passed large tunnels with gaping mouths. I looked over them. So this was how StarClan sent dreams to us. I remembered a prophecy from my childhood. StarClan had descended from the sky to talk to me when I was awake. I asked Greenwood about it. He looked puzzled.

"I've never heard of that happening up here. You can ask around about it. Let's go to the Reflection-pools." The term was new to me so I followed him quickly.

We soon came upon a large clearing with many stone-rimmed pools filling it. Many cats surrounded it. I padded over to one of them, intent on taking a drink but Greenwood pushed me away. I looked at him angrily. He stayed calm.

"These pools are not for drinking." He meowed. "These pools are for watching." I stared at him blankly. He quickly explained.

"We use these pools to watch the Clans. Dip your paw in one and it will instantly show you the place or cat you want to see. But you can't drink it. Rainpath tried once. We never saw her again. I searched everywhere but the medicine cats took her away. Not long afterward a new pool sprang up." Greenwood looked down. I gave a sorrowful meow. Rainpath had been his best friend and mate when he was alive. The two of them had been killed defending their only kit from ShadowClan. It must have been very painful to lose her.

**A/n Rainpath: No offense meant here. I just think Rainpath is a cool name and I wanted to use it. I guess I could use it differently but I've already written it and I don't feel like changing it. Sorry if it offends you. – R L.**

Greenwood pulled away and continued showing me around but he did it less enthusiastically. Talking about Rainpath must have hurt him. I suggested we stop and go back to the den. He agreed and we padded back to the clearing he had shown me earlier. We settled down on a patch of moss and I fell asleep instantly.

**Well……** **What to you think? Tell me please in your review. I love all those who review me. I HAVE 50 MORE DOLLARS! YIPEEE! I'm HAPPY! THREE-DAY WEEKEND! WOOT! **


End file.
